Flynn: Psicópata
by Angel-Tami
Summary: Me quede alli totalmente inmovil e inerte. ya habia retrocedido involuntariamente y estaba acorralado en la apared a lo que mi hermana me gritaba de una forma casi demenete...
1. Chapter 1

**Si leyeron mi perfil sabran que se supone que devi hacer esto el primero de Agosto pero siertos inconvenientes familiares, escolares y emocionales me impidieron hacerlo hasta ahora, siento haber entregado este fic aprox. un mes despues pero porfavor entiendan que no es facil cursar la secundaria cuando tienes un ligero( gran) problema con matematicas**

**No los aburro mas tiempo, que comiense la funcion!**

* * *

Flynn: Psicópata

Prologo

Dentro de un pequeño cuarto blanco, se ve una chica , de aproximadamente unos 16 años de edad, de cabello naranja y una cabeza con la forma de "P", estaba atada en una camisa de fuerza mientras miraba a la única y enrejada ventana que había en aquel lugar sin un punto fijo

"Si…, mi nombre es Candace Gertrude Flynn y por la culpa de mi estúpido hermano, el niño bueno , santo, perfecto , positivo…, Por el me metieron en este agujero, por el Jeremy termino conmigo y por el casi muero más de una vez, algún día saldré de este loquero y le irá mal ,mal , mal" (Risa psicópata)

En otro lugar de la ciudad…

-Todo sale de acuerdo al plan…

-Le arruinaste la vida!

-A quien? A ella o a su hermanito

-A ambos!, tienes suerte de que sea tu hermano , sino ya le hubiese avisado a la policía de todo esto…

-Lo se y es por eso que me veo forzado a mantenerte aquí hasta que todo esto acabe…-Dijo sacando un control de su manga.

-A que te refieres con…-Pero este no pudo terminar pues un campo de fuerza.

-No luches y te recomiendo no acercarte a esas paredes pues están electrificadas, por el más mínimo toque quedaras frito- Y todo se oscurece mientras este mismo se ríe maniáticamente.

Hace aprox. 3 meses…

(Aparece en escena Candace hablando por teléfono con Stacy)

-Pero Stacy…,esta vez construyeron una maquina donde pudieron clonar a Perry y me volvieron loca poniendo un clon en cada rincón de la casa!

-Candy…, pero era solo un juego!,solo querían clonarlo para tener un Perry en la casa todo el día, claro hasta que tu, por presionar botones al azar, trabaste la maquina y allí si fue que paso el problema con más de 200!, felizmente que Perry decidió desaparecerse de nuevo y la maquina no encontró algo para clonar y exploto, pero claro tu tan distraída tratando de acusarlos que no te diste cuenta de eso y le echaste la culpa a tus hermanos, sin contar que de nuevo te quedaste diciendo "pero pero pero pero pero pero…" cuando tu mama llego y no encontró nada.

-Si...-refuto- Como pudieron desaparecer todos los clones ta…-Se oyó un murmullo-Quien anda allí?

-Candace que pasa?-Ella no le contesto. Se puso en posición de alerta y volvió a preguntar.

-Quien anda allí?-Dijo de una manera seria y cortante, se oyó una risita a lo lejos, Candace se empezó a poner cada vez mas nerviosa

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher…

-Cariño, has visto a Candace?-pregunto Linda cada vez más nerviosa- Dijo que llegaba en diez minuto hace más de dos horas, no contesta su teléfono, Jeremy no la ha visto y Stacy no contesta…, Lawrence, me estas escuchando?!

-Que…, ah sí, que Candace no aparece-Dijo mientras abría los ojos asustado y se limpiaba la saliva que se había deslizado por su quijada, al parece se había dormido-Ella estará bien , te lo prometo…-Se quedo callado un momento-El café que me diste esta mañana era descafeinado, no?

* * *

**Que pasara con Candace?, quienes seran estos tipos tan misteriosos que apareieron en escena?, Linda le dara cafe con o sin cafeina a su esposo? Todo esto y mucho mas en los proximos capitulos.**

**Todo tipo de reviews son bienvenidos ( mientras no sean bruscamente ofencivos).**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Son las 12:pm y mi mama me esta gritando que salga de la computadora, muchas gracias por los reviews y se que no lo dije antes pero Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

Con Candace…

Candace se quedo así, como una estatua, al menos hasta que sintió como le pusieron un paño con cloroformo mientras la sostenían fuertemente de los brazos, cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando caer su celular por el cual Stacy seguía gritando asustada.

En ese momento me sentí realmente asustada, sentía como poco a poco perdía la conciencia, y no sé si por pánico o por cualquier otra cosa, me sentí como si estuviese en mis últimos momentos de vida ,todo el mundo dice que , cuando sientes que vas a morir , tu vida pasa por tu mente, eso fue exactamente lo que me paso a mí: Cuando aprendí a hablar, cuando conocí a Phineas , cuando vi por última vez a mi padre…,cuando conocí a Ferb y a Lawrence , la vez que mis hermanos me enloquecieron por primera vez con ese robot en miniatura que construyeron a los 6 años…Sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia del todo, así que abrí mis ojos en un último esfuerzo por saber quién era mi secuestrador, lo único que llegue a ver fue una sombra muy conocida para mí y ese miedo se convirtió en ira instantáneamente y esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de desmayarme.

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher…

Habían pasado 2 horas aprox. Desde que sucedió esto último y la casa Flynn-Fletcher todo era un caos, Linda estaba llorando, Lawrence afuera repartiendo volantes y Ferb estaba con todos sus amigos en el patio buscando la manera de encontrarla…un segundo…y Phineas?, bueno nadie a excepción de su hermano sabia donde estaba…

-FERB,FERB!-Dijo el pelirrojo entrando desesperadamente por la puerta principal,EL PROYECTO X DESAPARECIO Y…-Hizo una pausa al ver todo el alboroto-Que paso aquí?-pregunto tratando de calmarse

-Phineas!, Candace está desaparecida!-Dijo llorando su madre, el se quedo estático durante unos segundos, él cosmos se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer de su día aun peor?

-QUE?,CANDACE DESAPARECIDA?, QUE PASO?!, Oh POR DIOS NO MI HERMANA NO ELLA…- Dijo Phineas al borde de la locura, y así siguió caminando en círculos diciendo cosas sin sentido hasta que su mente no soporto y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

En el patio…

Todos habían escuchado el griterío incontrolable de Phineas y se pusieron en la entrada de la puerta corrediza para ver el "espectáculo" que el mencionado hacia.

-PHINEAS!-Fue todo lo que pudieron articular al verlo desplomarse al suelo, sin contar que la morocha fue la que más se asusto al verlo así. Pero en cuanto se acerco el susto cambio a horror, el aspecto del chico deplorable, estaba muy pálido y se veían signos de fatiga en su rostro.

-Chicas!, necesito un paño húmedo una almohada y un termómetro… AHORA!

-Enseguida jefa!-Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo antes de desaparecer, luego de eso se percato que la cara de susto de los presentes había cambia por una cara picara…muy picara.

-Que miran…-Dijo ella con la cara totalmente enrojecida

-Parece que mi hijo estará en muy buenas manos…-Dijo Linda por lo que Isabella se puso aun mas roja.

-Candace apareció!-Grito Vivian entrando a la escena.

* * *

**Quien sera el secuestrador?,Que es el proyecto x?, Como encontraron a Candace?**

**Bueno , eso se lo dejo a su imaginacion...  
**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como prometí , cada semana actualizo esta historia...,asi que disfruten!**

* * *

-Candace apareció!-Grito Vivian entrando a la escena dándole fin al embarazoso momento, que segundos después de la noticia, cambio radicalmente, se armo un alboroto de nuevo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los presentes estaban rumbo al hospital que es donde dijeron que estaba y Phineas e Isabella se habían quedado solos.

-Y ahora qué?, las chicas todavía no han llegado y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para cargarlo yo sola…- dirijo su mirada a Phineas-Ay, se ve tan lindo y…-No termino de hablar porque se oyeron unas risitas-Chicas ya las vi , ya pueden salir.

-Lo sentimos jefa , pero cuando empiezas a monologar te vez muy graciosa-Respondió Gretchen todavía entre risas.

-A la hora que llegan…-Respondió Isabella al ver entrando a las exploradoras con todo lo necesario, "Por otra parte , estoy feliz de que no hayan visto "eso", me hubieran molestado durante el resto del verano…" Pensó-Porque se demoraron tanto?

-Verás, lo que paso fue que…

-No tengo tiempo para escenas retrospectivas, chicas, ayúdenme a subir a Phineas a su habitación- Acto seguido las exploradoras se acercaron, y tal como había mandado su jefa, cargaron a Phineas y se lo llevaron a su habitación.

En el hospital…

Todos habían entrado desesperadamente al Hospital General de Danville y corrieron como caballos salvajes a la recepción donde una mujer de aprox. 30 años estaba sentada.

-A quien buscan?-Dijo esa mujer con tono malhumorado.

-Candace Flynn por favor- Respondió Linda agitada

-Habitación 389, tercer pasillo a la izquierda-Apenas dijo eso Lawrence, Linda y Vivian salieron disparados rumbo a la habitación mencionada.

-Uh…gracias-Dijo Baljeet que se había quedado allí junto a Buford y Ferb, luego de eso se dirigieron por el mismo lugar donde los adultos habían corrido.

Ya todos se encontraban en la habitación de Candace y Linda estaba hablando con el médico.

-Como esta mi hija doctor?-Pregunto ella todavía alterada.

-Bueno respecto a la paciente Flynn, me extraña como es que haya llegado a estas condiciones, puesto que lo único que encontramos en su organismo fue suero, esa es la razón por la que estaba inconsciente.

-Y…

-Señora, antes de que pregunte, aclaro, TODAS-Linda abrió la boca para preguntar algo mas pero de nuevo el doctor la interrumpió-Tiene todos sus órganos y si, si le hemos hecho exámenes ginecólogos, como dije antes, no encontramos nada-Linda al oír esto suspiro aliviada al igual que todos los adultos presentes.

Candace estaba echada en esa cama de hospital, estaba sudando y tenis fiebre. Se movía constantemente y fácilmente se notaba que en esos instantes estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Ustedes creen que la deberíamos despertar?-Pregunto Vivian.

-Tal vez deberíamos…-Respondió Lawrence

-No lo creo, su mente todavía está muy cansada por lo que sea que haya pasado, así que lo mejor será dejarla descansar-Dijo el médico entrando.

-Oigan…, Y Perry?-Dijo Ferb, a lo que todos lo miraron-Que?, alguien tenía que decirlo, no?

Con Perry…

Le habían dado el día libre por lo que ahora se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Phineas, a Perry le causaba gracia ver a Isabella tan agitada y tan pendiente del pelirrojo. "Ay Isabella, si tan solo supieras que se muere por ti pero ni el mismo se da cuenta" Pensó Perry recordando la vez que Phineas estaba furioso por algo.

_**FlashBack**_

Perry ya había regresado de su misión diaria y se encontraba en casa, Ferb por alguna razón acompañó a Baljeet a su casa y el pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama dibujando algo en su cuaderno de dibujo, de ratos se ponía rojo y ponía una sonrisita boba, se quedaba así durante unos segundos y movía violentamente la cabeza como para querer alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Perry se acerco curioso para ver qué era lo que hacía, tuvo que usar cada gramo de su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas, porque lo que él vio, fue paginas y paginas de dibujos de Isabella en diferentes estilos y a diferentes edades, en resumen había dibujado una Isabella bebe hasta una Isabella ya de la tercera edad, y eso no era todo porque al costado de cada Isabella, había un Phineas cogiéndola de la mano o cosas por el estilo. Phineas lo vio mirando el cuaderno y se sonrojo terriblemente antes de cojerlo y ponerlo en sus piernas.

-Hay Perry, no sé qué me pasa!-Dijo desesperado mientras acariciaba el lomo de Perry-Isabella siempre ha estado en mi mente (literalmente), pero últimamente no hay ningún momento en que no piense en ella, ese asunto me tiene loco!, incluso Ferb me ha notado diferente…,sabes qué?, voy a dormir , tal vez todo se me aclare-Concluyó antes de de recostarse y quedarse dormido.

_**Fin del FashBack**_

Soltó una risita pequeña antes de volver a apoyarse en la cama para quedarse profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hospital General de Danville,4:30 pm

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, la pelirroja se movía y retorcía más de lo que había estado al mediodía, de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos y principalmente: Ardía en fiebre.

Sabia que estaba inconsciente, que dormía involuntariamente, no sabia donde me encontraba en este momento, solo rogaba que me hubiesen encontrado y ahora estuviese en una cama de hospital, pero por ahora lo único que pasaba en mis sueños , eran pesadillas, miles de pesadillas que me tenían muerta de miedo, sabía que quien quera que me este mirando , me veía con sudor en la frente y con terror en el rostro.

Con Phineas…

Me desperté abriendo lentamente los ojos para luego parpadear un par de veces hasta que mi visión se volvió nítida del todo, me quede unos segundos , tratando de recordar como llegue a parar a mi cama, hasta que escuche una voz conocida.

-Hola? ,Oh, Hola Señora Flynn-Oí decir a Isabella desde el pasillo-No, Phineas todavía no despierta…,no, no me agradezca, yo también hubiese salido de esa manera si me pasara lo mismo…,está en su cama…,no , las chicas me ayudaron a llevarlo…,Que donde están?, ah, las mande al hospital para ver como se encontraba ella, pero ahora no será necesario, les podría decir que vallan a sus casas si no es ninguna molestia?..., muchas gracias, bueno , adiós Señora Flynn-Entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado…, "Como se me ocurre construirlo en un lugar tan apartado sabiendo que soy tan distraído y que me puedo olvidar de las cosas" Pensé mientras recordaba todo lo que tuve que caminar hoy, o más bien correr , considerando que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar hoy.

-Phineas!, despertaste!-Dijo esa voz dulce y encantadora abrazándome fuertemente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos… "Un momento, dulce…?, encantadora…?, de donde rayos había salido eso?!", Ya luego tendría tiempo de pensar en eso-Me asustaste cuando te desmayaste en plena sala…-Agrego soltándome rápidamente.

-Isabella…, que me paso exactamente?-Ella abrió la boca para hablar-No importa…,sabes algo de Candace…,oh y siento interrumpirte.

-No, no importa,

- Y Candace?!

-Si…, encontraron a tu hermana

-Encontraron a Candace?!, donde?!, cuando?!-Pregunte en un tono energético.

-Tranquilo!, está en el hospital de Danville

-Como esta?

-La encontraron inconsciente.-Dijo suspirando.

-Bien , voy para allá- Dije sin siquiera pensarlo, acto seguido trate de pararme, pero ella me empujó de nuevo a mi cama.

-Ni se te ocurra, estas demasiado débil para salir de la casa, y mucho menos correr, ahora quédate quieto mientras traigo algo para que comas-Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella, enserio creía que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados a lo que ella mi hermana se recupera?..., Isabella era demasiado ingenua como para creer algo asi…yo tenía un plan.

* * *

**Que es lo que Phineas construyo y porque esta tan lejos?, Cual sera su plan para escapar de la vista de Isabella?**

**Demasiado corto a mi parecer, y tambien aprovecho para decir que me ausentare por un tiempo por motivos familiares, asi que problablemente me demore en subir el proximo capitulo.**  
**Carpe Diem!**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella volvió en pocos minutos con una bandeja en las manos, la cual contenía un sándwich de queso asado y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Gracias Isabella-Dije dándole un mordisco al sándwich.

-No hay de que, Phineas-Luego de oir esto, me comí pacientemente el contenido de la banjeda, después me tome de un solo trago el jugo-Guau, si que tenias sed, quieres que te traiga mas?

-Porfavor

-Bien, ahora vuelvo-Dijo saliendo de nuevo pero dejando la puerta abierta esta vez, me quede quieto unos segundos, asegurándome de que este lo suficientemente lejos, cuando estuve totalmente seguro, me pare procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, me escabulli hasta llegar a la planta baja, rumbo a la puerta, vi de reojo a la cocina tratando de ubicar a Isabella ,la localicé, estaba terminando de lavar el plato y el vaso ya tenía jugo de nuevo, tenía poco tiempo, "A ver, no puedo abrir la puerta principal porque esta oxidada y haría mucho ruido" Pensé, mire a mí alrededor buscando alguna forma de salir, los segundos pasaban y con ellos la oportunidad de irme, de pronto me di cuenta de algo, el sofá papá estaba muy cerca de una ventana no muy alta, le di un ultimo vistazo a ella , ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, así que corrí lo más rápido ( y silencioso) que pude, me subí al sofá y trepe hasta llegar a la ventana, pero cuando trate de empujarla, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba atorada, por más que empuje y empuje con todas mis fuerzas , no se movió ni un milímetro "Genial ,y ahora qué? … un segundo… la puerta!", sabía perfectamente que se oiría por toda la casa si la abro pero bueno…, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas

-Estoy muerto…-Susurre antes de abrir la puerta rápidamente, coger mi bicicleta y salir cual rayo rumbo a hospital.

Con Isabella…

Por poco dejo caer el vaso al piso cuando oí el estruendoso crujido de la puerta principal, corrí hacia la habitación de Phineas, justo lo que sospeché, rápidamente deje el vaso en la mesa de noche más cercana y me asomo a la ventana solo para ver como Phineas tomaba su bicicleta todavía sin mucho equilibrio y se fue pedaleando.

-Estás muerto, lo sabes, no?-dije con ironía sin esperar que me escuchara , saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras mío para ir tras él y matarlo o evitar que se desmaye de nuevo en plena carretera, lo que ocurra primero.

Hospital General de Danville 5:40pm

-AHHHHH!-me levante de golpe abriendo los ojos de la misma manera, estaba segura de que solo hace unos segundos había escuchado muchas voces, ahora todo era silencio y me miraban con una expresión neutra-Qu-que me paso?

-Candace cariño despertaste!-Dijo mi mamá mientras me abrazaba.

- Que me paso?

-Eso es exactamente lo que hemos tratado de averiguar después de encontrarte-Dijo papa.

-Encontrarme? , Donde?, Cuando? , Como?!-Pregunte conmocionada asustada a la vez, en eso, mama se retira de la posición en la que se encontraba y Jeremy aparece se sienta a mi costado y se agacha lo suficiente para que su cara quedara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Candy- Dijo, su rostro y su voz estaban llenas de tranquilidad, la cual llego a contagiarme-Se que tienes muchas preguntas, que estas muy confundida y sobresaltada, pero lo que necesitamos todos, incluyéndote, es que te relajes y que nos cuentes exactamente que pasó.

-Está bien…-Dije un poco nerviosa pues esos ojos celestes aun me siguen hipnotizando con la misma intensidad, el sonrió ampliamente y luego se aparto-Bueno, lo que pasó fue…- Y les conté todo, pero omití la parte donde veía esa sombre, mi mama de por sí, ya me consideraba loca y sinceramente no quería acabar en un manicomio o "Instituto mental"- Y eso es todo lo que se – Todos me miraban muy sorprendidos hasta que el médico entro a la habitación.

-Ahh, señorita Flynn, ya despertó, se siente bien?

-Umm,si, solamente un ligero dolor en mi brazo, nada importante- mentí, pues a pesar de ser un pinchazo me ardía como fuego infernal.

-Mmm, me gustaría examinarlo-Dijo dirigiéndose a mi- Exactamente donde te duele?- le señalé mi antebrazo-Por un segundo me observo el brazo y me pregunto sin mirarme-Te han puesto alguna vacuna últimamente?- Negué con la cabeza, se quedo callado unos segundos-No lo entiendo-Se resigno-Se supone que…-De pronto se detuvo en seco-Candace, a qué hora aproximadamente te…

-Mediodía- Dije adivinando el resto de la pregunta, alzó los ojos como si estuviese haciendo operaciones mentalmente, luego suspiro aliviado.

-Entonces te inyectaron suero a la vena cefálica del antebrazo, me preguntó para que te habrán querido tanto tiempo dormida…-Lo mire asustada-Es curioso, porque no encontramos nada fuera de lo normal en tu organismo…-Me relajé-Bueno, eso es todo – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-Avísenme si tienen algún problema, Buenas tardes- Y se fue. Hubo un incomodo silencio. En eso, se oyó un alboroto en el pasillo , alquilen que corría muy de prisa y tambaleándose pues se escuchaba el rechinido de la zuela de las zapatillas contra el suelo, todos centraron su atención en la puerta.

-CANDACE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento much encerio las fechas atrasadas de entrega pero en la punta del cerro no hay mucha coneccion que digamos, ahora tampoco tengo muchos tiempo. Estoy apurada!**

**No los molesto mas, que comience la funcion!**

* * *

-CANDACE!- Se oyó la voz de Phineas, que entro por la puerta, miro a su alrededor por una milésima de segundo y al divisar a su hermana , no lo pensó dos veces y prácticamente se abalanzo encima de ella abrazándola fuertemente-Me tenias muy preocupado, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera…-Sollozaba

-Phineas, que rayos haces aca?!,-Pregunto su mamá - sine supone que Isabella te acompañaba!- Agrego probablemente por no decir "cuidaba" que es lo que verdaderamente hacia. El hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su mamá.

-Isabella jamás te dejaría venir considerando que probablemente te acabas de despertar…-Dijo Baljeet-Te escapaste, no?- Concluyo.

-Tal vez…-Dijo Phineas el cual ya había soltado a Candace y se rascaba la oreja nervioso.

-Se escapo-Confirmo Ferb.

-Buena suerte-Dijo Baljeet temeroso

-Porque lo dices Jeet?

-Porque?!, Porque!?-Dijo en tono desesperado dando vueltas-Alguna vez has visto a Isabella molesta?!

-No…

-Uh, no sabes lo que te espera

-Ah?

-No lo entiendes?! , te has ganado un pase gratuito a tu peor pesadilla!-Dijo agregando lo ultimo tomando a Phineas por la camiseta. Phineas seguía un poco confundido, Baljeet dijo lo que dijo de una manera muy alterada y nerviosa, estaba aterrado, eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero no creía capaz a una persona tan agradable, tierna, pacifica, linda… "Ya Phineas deja de pensar así…, que rayos me pasa?…., oh , si Baljeet" Pensó. Lo sujeto de los hombros logrando que le soltara y lo miró.

-Baljeet , primero, calmate, segundo, respira , tercero, no crees que estas exagerando?!-Dicho esto lo soltó y se dirigió donde Candace, mientras que Baljeet se acosto en el suelo en posision fetal y se empezó a chupar el dedo pulgar mientras murmuraba.

-Te lo advertí…te deseo mucha suerte amigo…no sabes lo que te esperas….-Phineas estaba demasiado concentrado en Candace como para notarlo.

-Candace, qu-que te paso?-Dijo mirándola más detenidamente, con tantas pesadillas su rostro seguía pálido y tenia ojeras bien resaltadas.

-Ahh-Dijo Abriendo la boca para hablar, Candace no quería contar de nuevo que había sucedido pero quería ver la reacción de Phineas, porque?, solo ella lo sabe. Pero Phineas ya no la escuchaba le empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a marearse, lo cual le hizo ponerse blanco justo cuando ella conto la parte de la sombra, cuando ella miro su reacción entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en su cara, Phineas no se dio cuenta de esto porque estaba muy concentrado tratando de tomar aire.

-FLYNN..-Entro Isabella jadeando de tanto correr, con la cara enrojecida de cólera, los ojos que normalmente irradiaban alegría e inocencia tenían una mirada fría…Baljeet no se había equivocado y cuando la vio entrar soltó un alarido y se quedo estático en la posición en la que se encontraba, sea lo que le haya hecho, fue suficiente para dejarle un trauma psicológico.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, otra vez, siento la demora pero mi tia que no veo hace media decada vino y queria pasar tiempo con ella.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviws y hago mencion especial a Alquimistaarcano77: Gracias por todos tus reviews, me inspiran a seguir adelante!  
**

* * *

Sentí como un escalofrió me recorría la espalda, al oír de esa manera su voz, por todo lo que había dicho y hecho Baljeet nada bueno me esperaba, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, estaba consciente que había molestado a Isabella y también estaba consciente que pagaría las consecuencias.

Cuando entro, todo el mundo se calló de inmediato, dándole a la escena un aire atemorizante, por lo menos para mí, todos miraron a Isabella asustados "Acaso yo soy la única persona que jamás había visto esa faceta de ella?"Pensé mientras daba unos cuantos pasos atrás involuntariamente.

-Hay no…- Dije en un susurro inaudible, ella seguía jadeando, quito su mano del marco de la puerta en la cual se había apoyado para no caer, cerro ambas manos en forma de puño y se dispuso a caminar hacia mí.

Con cada paso que daba, mis nervios crecían, estos mismos me habían paralizado, por más que quisiera no puedo salir y correr porque no podía moverme y porque el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, mi cara se torno de un color blanco anti-natural, mientras yo seguía luchado para volver a la realidad. A duras penas lo logre solo para tener a Isabella a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero a medida que avanzaba.

Antes de darme cuenta ella estaba en frente mío, reuní todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo y las gaste en retroceder hacia la pared.

-Hola Isabella!...te vez diferente,…te hiciste un nuevo corte?,…tienes otro vestido puesto?- Dije tratando de distraerla sin mucho éxito, de repente sentí que mi cabeza chocaba contra el concreto que aquella habitación de hospital , mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba perdido.

En el bosque de Danville…

Se ve en escena una cascada, con mucha fauna y flora a su alrededor, el agua era transparente y al reflejo del sol brillaba intensamente, se veía en la desembocadura unos peces nadando de una manera juguetona, se oye el piar de los pájaros, definitivamente un perfecto paraíso.

En eso, la escena hace un acercamiento a una cueva casi totalmente cubierta por la cascada, adentro de la cueva se ve una puerta de metal reforzada con un campo de rayos laser color verde y pegado a la pared uniforme antes de esto , había un tablero con números, al parecer para ingresar una contraseña.

Por un segundo la escena se vuelve a enfocar en la cascada y se ve como un ciervo levanta la cabeza, olfatea el aire y sale de la escena dando grandes saltos velozmente, luego de un par de segundos los demás animales lo siguieron, se vuelve a enfocar la cueva, la puerta de metal se abre de una manera tambaleante como si la estuvieran sometiendo a la fuerza, los rayos laser se vuelven color rojo y un brillo del mismo color los envuelve

** ALERTA-ALERTA, SALIDA SIN AUTORIZACION, PORFAVOR INGRSAR LA CLAVE EN EL TABLERO EN LOS PROXIMOS DOS MINUTOS**

La puerta se termina de abrir totalmente y sale humo de ella, cuando el humo se dispersa, se ven tres sujetos ,todos cargaban una especie de arma que tenía un guante de beisbol y una pelota de este mismo deporte, todos vestidos con una bata de laboratorio, solo con eso, estaban descalzos su mirada reflejaba decisión y tal vez un toque de malicia, el primero media aproximadamente 180cm mientras que el segundo y el tercero no pasaban de 140cm.

-Rápido tenemos dos minutos para salir de aquí!..., y menos de uno para que nos descubran-Dijo el más pequeño.

-Okey, vamos- Dijo el más alto.

-Siempre juntos- Dijo el de estatura media alzando la mano

- Siempre juntos- dijeron los otros dos haciendo la misma postura, antes de aproximarse a los rayos laser.

* * *

**Que pasara con Phineas?,Quienes son esos misteriosos sujetos?**

**Descubranlo proximamente!  
**

**Reviews?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui resusito despues de un par de semanas sin actualizaciones, si lo siento mucho, pero me enfoque mas en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo ( "In the Jungle") y no se me ocurria que poner parab llenar el contexto en si , cuanto lo siento, de veras muchisisisimo.**

* * *

Con Phineas…

El dolor de cabeza aumentó a niveles inaguantables, todas la personas en la habitación estaban calladas, se veía pánico en sus rostros, le di una mirada rápida a Baljeet. Seguía en el suelo, ya no se movía, solo estaba allí quieto, tanto así que de no ser porque su pecho subía y bajaba a un rito acelerado que cualquiera juraría que había muerto.

Me di fuerzas a mi mismo para enfrentar la dura realidad que me había tocado solo para encontrarme a esos ojos azules mirándome fijamente. Esos ojos que por alguna extraña razón tienen el poder de hechizarme, con el simple hecho de mirarme.

Volví a la realidad por segunda vez ahora si para tener su cara a unos milímetros de la mía , mientras me recuperaba del mini infarto que había tenido, sentí que todo se volvía momentáneamente brillante , parpadee un par de veces y desapareció volví a parpadear y de nuevo todo se volvió brillante, el brillo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Hospital General de Danville 5:00 pm

Apenas lo vio desmayarse, sonrió, se sacudió las manos como diciendo "Trabajo terminado" y se aparto de el. Todos los presentes estaban notablemente confundidos.

-Que le hiciste?-Pregunto Buford.

-Simple-Dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad, con su sonrisa de siempre-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, de por si el ya estaba débil y en cualquier momento se pudo haber desmayado, tienes idea de que hubiera pasado si se desmayaba en plena carretera?, no quiero ni imaginarme algo así.

-Voy por una enfermera- Dijo Jeremy incorporándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

-Asegúrate de que tengan algo para el- Le contesto Isabella dándole una mirada a Baljeet.

-Entendido-Dijo Jeremy al mismo tiempo que alzaba el pulgar con una sonrisa.

En el Bosque de Danville…

(N/A: Ahora nombraremos a los sujetos de la siguiente manera: Al sujeto más alto será sujeto1 (S1), Al sujeto de mediana estatura sujeto2 (S2), y por último el más pequeño será sujeto3 (S3))

Ante ellos se alzaba el laberinto de rayos laser y los tres sujetos no sabían que hacer.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto el S3

-Bueno al menos nos serviría saber para qué son los rayos- respondió el S1

-Cuando eran verdes eran detectores ahora no estoy seguro de lo que sean- Dijo el S2

-Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo-Dijo el S3 al mismo tiempo en el miraba el suelo como buscando algo- perfecto-susurro al mismo tiempo que cogía una piedra de un tamaño no tan pequeño y la lanzaba hacia los rayos. Apenas la piedra rozo los rayos, esta se partió a la mitad , a la perfección. Todos al ver esto tragaron en seco.

-Bu-bueno quien va primero-Dijo el S3 al cabo de unos segundos, el sujeto S2 lo miro y ambos asintieron.

-Las damas primero- Dijo el S2 con una sonrisilla, haciéndole un gesto con las manos que le indicaba que pase.

-Que?, no, me niego a…-Pero e interrumpió un sonido del reloj del S3, esle al oírlo palideció- Qu-que fue eso?

-TENEMOS QUE SALIR!, EN CINCO SEGUNDOS LA COMPUERTA COMENZARA A CERRARSE!

-Que compuertas?!

-2, 1 y cerrando!- La S1 vio como aparecían unas compuertas en forma de roca y empezaba a tapar la única entrada que había. Esta empezó a entrar en pánico.

-cuanto tiempo tardan en cerrarse?!

-Alrededor de 50 segundos!, una vez cerradas solo los dueños del laboratorio saben abrirla, además están diseñadas para soportar el impacto de un misil y el peso de una ballena azul!

-Está bien , yo iré primero! -Dijo Estallando en un tono energético y egocéntrico- Pero cuidado chicos, que son la única familia que tengo!

-Técnicamente nosotros jamás hemos estado dentro de un vientre materno así que…

-Sabes a que me refiero , solo contorsiónate y calla!

-Ok

-Chicos 30 segundos…29,28…

-Avanza nomas!- Le reprendió la mayor de los tres que ya estaba a mitad con el cuello, la espalda , los brazos y las piernas estiradas tratando de no tocar nada para evitar perder algún algo al igual que la roca.

Los tres avanzaron en silencio y al salir del laberinto, la puerta ya estaba medio cerrada, ahora había otro obstáculo: El kilometro y medio que separaba la entrada del laboratorio mismo.

-Y ahora?!

-Lo único que nos toca…correr por nuestras vidas!- Corrieron a todo lo que les daban sus cansadas piernas evitando todo lo posible las piedras que lastimaban a sus pies descalzos. Cuando llegaron pasaron rápidamente los sujetos S1 y S2, pero el s3 que era el más pequeño apenas había llegado y la salida era ya muy pequeña

-Déjenme , sálvense sin mi!- Dijo cansado y de rodillas.

(N/A: La típica frase de drama! XD)

-No es momento de dramatismos- Dijo la S1 al mismo tiempo que entraba y lo tomaba del brazo sliendo de alli justo antes que la puerta se cerrara del todo.

Porfin, paz y tranquilidad para estos tres…o por lo menos, eso creían…

* * *

** Quienes son esos tres sujetos?, Porque uno menciono que nunca habian estado en un vientre materno?, si es asi , como es que se crearon?**

**Se los dejo para que usen su imaginacion...**

**(Soy mala , lo se)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!, ciento por millonesima vez el retrazo, la parte buena es que pronto terminara el año escolar y tendre mucho mas tiempo para esto, otra cosilla, en los dos ultimos capitulos no recibi reviews, encerio, me suben mucho el autoestima porque se que hay interesado en esta historia...pero bueno que se hace, encerio me haria muy feliz algunos reviews.**

**y sin mas demora...que comience la funcion!**

* * *

-AH!-me desperté incorporándome y abriendo los ojos de golpe-Otra pesadilla…- Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja…Pesadilla?, bueno digamos que recientemente lo estoy considerando como un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso…Ni idea el porqué, pero desearía que se hiciera realidad…

Las ornitopultas, el dimencion-inador, el Agente P, otra Candace, otra Isabella…, peleas con robots y finalmente, la hora de borrar nuestras memorias… Suspiré, definitivamente, jamás olvidaría ese sueño en mi vida.

Un momento…, desde cuando ponen esencia de vainilla en mi cuarto ? , olfatee , si, efectivamente era vainilla. Un momento, recuerdo haber olido eso en algún lado. El olor era más fuerte para mi izquierda, asi que voltee.

Me sorprendí muchísimo, al voltear, allí estaba ella, sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, su pelo negro como el ébano que en el último año se había vuelto ligeramente ondulado , descendía hacia abajo y unos cuantos mechones le cubrían el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrado y una ojeras apenas visibles, que me indicaban que había estado mucho tiempo despierta, su cara mostraba expresión nula en el rostro, sus labios rosados , estaban ligeramente cuarteados por situaciones que desconocía pero aun y así perfectos como siempre…

Escuche pasos afuera de la habitación que me devolvieron a la realidad, había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percate que estaba muy cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida, el olor a vainilla se hizo más intenso estando en esa posición, sentí mis mejillas calentarse, todo esto era muy confuso para mi pero a la vez muy simple : No quería verla llorar, quería tenerla a mi lado siempre, cuando estoy a su lado , pareciese como si mis problemas desapareciesen al instante… y me gusta verla sonreír. Cuando lo hace una especie de rayos gamma me invaden y me hacen sentirme , tranquilo, feliz y por alguna extraña razón, afortunado, afortunado que entre tantas personas en el mundo haya decidido pasar el día conmigo.

Podia sentir su respiración tranquila, su rostro , su pelo , su voz... toda ella me parecía hermosa, perfecta, especial. Me concentre en ella, si , estoy seguro, era un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo y yo había sido el afortunado en conocerla…

_***Flashback***_

Hace 6 años…

Era una mañana de verano soleada y Ferb y yo estábamos sentados en el árbol que en esa época era un robe de tamaño mediano.

-Hey Ferb, mira!- Dije señalando con mis pequeños brazos la casa del frente, si mal no recuerdo, en esa casa habitaba una pareja de ancianos que años más tarde me entere que fallecieron. En eso momento había un camión de mudanza y varias cajas esparcidas en el césped-Hay que ir a preguntarle a mami si nos lleva a conocer a los nuevos vecinos!-El asintió con una sonrisa emocionada. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ferb era más expresivo cuando pequeño. En ese momento apareció Candace.

- Phineas, ferb, hermanitos!, han visto por casualidad mi caja de plumones por aquí?-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se recogía el pelo en una cola, levanto la mirada , nos miro un segundo y entrecerró los ojos furiosa, nos vio , seguramente con las manos y la cara rayadas y sus plumones desparramados por el suelo y como de costumbre estallo- Mama!, Phineas y Ferb se gastaron todos mis plumones!

-Hija, te comprare otros!- Dijo mama desde la cocina, ella refunfuño y se fue.

-Vamos Ferb!- Dije tratando de levantarlo para que se apure, el lo hizo y corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, tratando de no tropezarnos hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Mami!- Grite para llamar su atención.

-Phineas!, que pasa cariño? – Dijo dejando de cocinar y sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca.

-Nos puedes llevar a ver a los vecinos?!- Dije dando saltitos.

-Mmmm….tal vez mas tarde- Hice una expresión de molestia, ese mas tarde era casi siempre nunca.

-Me lo promentes?-Dije, ella ya estaba continuando con su labor.

-Si, Phinny, te lo prometo- respondió ella desinteresadamente.

-Por tu dedito?- Dije extendiendo mi dedo menique , ella sonrió dulcemente al oír esto, se agacho hasta mi altura y extendió el mismo dedo que el mío.

-te lo prometo ,a ti y a Ferb- Agrego mirando a mi hermano y nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno – Vayan a jugar, el verano no es eterno.

-Vamos!- Dije jalando a mi hermano del brazo.

Esa misma tarde…

-Apúrate mamii!- Le anuncie mientras Ferb y yo le tirábamos del pantalón.

-Ya Phineas!, pero dejen de hacer eso , que ahorita me caigo y no iremos a conocer a los vecinos- en ese momento ambos la soltamos y pusimos las manos en la espalda.

-Mucho mejor-Dijo abriendo la puerta- tengan cuidado y espérenme para cruzar la…- pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba habíamos cruzado la carretera a la volada y en un segundo estábamos parados en la acera del frente, mama todo ese tiempo había estado de espalda y por eso abrió los ojos sorprendida-Como es que….si ustedes….Ah! olvídenlo!- Se resigno al mismo tiempo que cruzaba- Okey chicos , no olviden sus modales-dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba el timbre, se oyó el sonido de un par de cajas moviéndose y alguien abrió la puerta.

-Vivian?- Pregunto mama sorprendida abriendo los ojos descomunalmente.

-Linda?-pregunto la mujer con un bien marcado acento latino, acto seguido sonrieron y se abrasaron al borde del llanto, en ese momento la vi, estaba aferrada a la pierna de su mama, vestida con una playera de manga corta y blanca , un vestido rosado claro hasta las rodillas y su pelo recogido en dos colitas con listones en cada una. Empujé a Ferb ligeramente con el codo y cuando capto mi atención se la mostré. Mire a mi mama y vi que conversaba animadamente con la señora desconocida.

-Hola!, soy Phineas y el es mi hermano Ferb!, cómo te llamas?- Dije alegremente, ella solo me miro confundida y se aferro mas fuerte a la pierna de su mama-Hola?- Mi mama al ver que yo trataba de hablar con ella se agacho.

-Phineas, ella no habla inglés como nosotros, su idioma es el español –Me dijo, mire a Ferb y el asintió.

-Hola, soy Ferb y el es mi hermano Phineas, como te llamas?- pregunto Ferb en un perfecto español mama y la señora lo miraron sorprendidas.

-Desde cuando hablas español Ferb?- Pregunto mama.

-Mami, Ferb hace odo lo que te puedas imaginar!, ya te lo había dicho!- Se me quedo mirando, ya se lo había dicho antes , pero dudo que me creyera.

-Hablaremos al llegar a casa- fue todo lo que dijo antes de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y reanudar su conversación. Centramos nuestra atención en ella.

-Isabella…-Dijo tímidamente-me llamo Isabella…

_***Fin Del Flashback***_

-Ejem…- Se oyó una voz proveniente de mi reloj devolviéndome a la realidad por segunda vez, gran sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta que estaba aun más cerca de ella, estoy completamente seguro que me puse aun mas rojo-Tierra llamando a Phineas, tierra llamando a Phineas, hay señal?!- Parpadee un par de veces antes de girarme a verlo, hace un par de mese había modificado mi reloj y ahora cada vez que hablaba con Ferb se formaba un holograma a escala miniatura, fruncí el seño molesto , estaba parado y sujetándose el estomago y la boca tratando de no estallar en carcajadas.

- Llamaste solo para burlarte de mi?- pregunte, el tosió un par de veces , respiro profundamente y se puso serio.

-No Phineas, llamaba para informarte que hubo una violación de seguridad en el sector alfa- Abrí los ojos como platos…No no podía ser…me reusaba a creerlo.

-Y?-Pregunte estérico.

-Trate de entrar , pero por medidas de seguridad la puerta está sellada y para abrirla se necesita las huellas dactilares de ambos, por cierto , Candace saldrá mañana del hospital, por alguna razón el médico insistió que pasara la noche allí…Volviendo a lo principal, tienes que venir ya.

-Pero…- Dije mirando a Isabella de reojo

-Vas a tener que dejar a _tu novia_ dormida, sino te preguntara a donde te diriges y sabes que por su seguridad , no puede saberlo.

-No-es-mi-novia!- Dije en tono cortante y tratando de no gritar para evitar despertarla.

-Aja…- Dijo con un tono dándome a entender que no me creía-Apúrate, te esperare junto a la cascada-Aclaro antes de cortar, me quede un par de segundos quieto, y cuidadosamente me levante y arrancando una hoja de mi libro de proyectos escribí una nota a la volada dejándola en la cama asegurándome que ella la viera cuando despierte:

_Isabella,_

_Se perfectamente que te preguntaras donde estoy _

_Y que te preguntaras también porque estoy tan misterioso,_

_Enserio , quisiera decírtelo, pero ahora no es el momento_

_Por favor, cúbreme en mi ausencia, prometo que_

_te lo explicare todo pronto,_

_Phineas._

Cogí un control pequeño de mi mesita de noche y salí por la venta sin hacer ruido y muy pero muy confundido. Que hubiera pasado si Ferb no hubiera interrumpido mis pensamientos?, en ese momento tenía ganas de besarla, de eso estoy seguro, y que pasaría si lo hubiera hecho?, si despertaba ,que clase de explicación le daría si ni yo sabía muy bien el porqué? Apenas salí de la casa , corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas Use todos mis vastos conocimientos para tratar de encontrar una respuesta, pasaron unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta de que la ciencia por primera vez en la vida no me serviría para nada…Tuve una teoría, me detuve en seco y abrí mis ojos como platos, será posible?, no, no , me reusaba a admitirlo, pero estaba consciente que a pesar de que mi cerebro decía una cosa , mi corazón decía otra, y me di cuenta , que este último había ganado la batalla…

* * *

**OMG, definitivamente, se nota mucho que nunca me he enamorado?, espero que no, pero a pesar de eso mis amigas me consideran muy cursi en ciertas ocaciones.**

**phineas porfin despues de largos ****años estas empezando a madurar...**

******Que rayos es el sector alfa?, porque el medico queria que Candace se quedara en el hospital a pasar la noche?,A que cascada Ferb se referia?**

******Jeje...se quedaron con la duda no?**

******hasta la proxima!**

******Me largo que tengo que estudiar Geografia , Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Me desperté poco a poco, dando un gran bostezo y tratando de recordar donde me encontraba, no estaba en mi casa, o en mi cuarto , ni mucho menos en mi cama, pues me dolía la espalda por la posición en la que me había quedado dormida. En ese instante me acorde todo lo que había hecho con tal de quedarme al lado de el.

Entre abrí los ojos , un momento, Phineas no estaba allí hace tan solo unos minutos?, no estoy segura porque, pero algo me decía que no hacía mucho que se había levantando. Estire mis extremidades intentando desperezarme, y frotándome los ojos, me incorpore. Mire cada centímetro de la habitación buscando algo que me indique donde se había ido, volví a sentarme en la silla frustrada.

Mire hacia la cama vacía, estaba des tendida, puse una mano en ella, y todavía caliente , donde quiera que se haya ido no había sido hace mucho, me quede mirando ese objeto, en cualquier momento la señora Flynn-Fletcher entraría preguntando por su hijo y no sabría que responderle. Ni loca le diría que me quede dormida y cuando me desperté, el ya no se encontraba , o si?, no. Ni pensarlo, me tomaría por distraída no quería que mi suegra tuviese malas referencia de mi…

-Suegra?, Isabella García –Shapiro, deja de pensar así, nada está dicho todavía…y aunque lo estuviese nada asegura que me casare con Phineas. – Me dije a mi misma

Desde el día que viajamos al futuro me estado rompiéndome la cabeza prácticamente para convencerme a mi misma de que NO me casare con Ferb. Pero es inevitable, "Son los hijos de los tíos Phineas y Ferb?, y ella es igual a la tía Isabella" Esa frase de parte de Amanda me ha estado matándome internamente, a veces pienso que me casare con Phineas como siempre he querido, otras quiero echar todo por la borda y olvidarme de el.

- Es muy frustrante…-Dije sosteniendo con ambas manos mi cabeza.

En ese momento algo capto mi atención, una nota doblada por la mitad, debía mirarla?, y si no era para mi, podría enterarme de algo que no debía?, ignoré esos pensamientos y la roze con los dedos, hice un par de esfuerzos antes de poder agarrarla del todo, estaba al otro lado de la cama y no estaba de muchos ánimos para incorporarme.

Cuando la tuve frente a mí , la tome con ambas manos y procedí a desdoblarla, lei el escaso contenido una vez, y otra mas. Si era cierto, Phineas había estado muy extraño hasta ahora, se desaparecia muy a menudo, se veía distante e incluso a veces se perdia en sus pensamientos mientras construía , definitivamente estaba diferente, estoy casi segura que nos esta ocultando algo, pero la pregunta es que?

-Lo llamare-Susurre antes de presionar el numero de marcación rápida.

En algún lugar de la ciudad…

-Phineas, como se te ocurre?, no, no ella es solo mi mejor amiga, solo mi mejor amiga…- Me repetía por millonésima vez tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que asi era, aunque sabía que eso era básicamente imposible. Me había sentado en una banca cercana y tenía la cabeza sujetada con ambas manos-Además, cuales son las probabilidades de que ella sienta lo mismo por ti?, casi nulas. Tengo que olvidarla, no pienso permitir que una amistad de tantos años se haga pedazos por mi culpa. Pero…como rayos voy a hacer eso? su sonrisa, su pelo, su aroma…sus ojos…- Me quede unos segundos en esa posición-Soy un estúpido, como pude estar tanto tiempo teniéndola frente mío, tanto tiempo sin haberme fijado en aquella niña que vivía al otro lado de la calle? ,no darme cuenta de lo que tenia?, estúpido, idiota-En ese momento sentí como mi celular empezaba a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo con cierta dificultad y mire quien era. Ella, me estaba llamando, porque mi ritmo cardiaco acelero?, no importa , no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella.

-Ferb!-Dije acordándome la razón por la cual había salido de mi habitación principalmente, presione el botón para finalizar la llamada y me guarde el teléfono antes de volver a salir corriendo.

En otro punto del área limítrofe…

-Donde estas?-Preguntaba a nadie en particular dando vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de no pisar la cantidad de bichos que había en aquel lugar. Esperando la llegada de mi hermano, habían pasado ya más de 30 minutos desde que lo llame, y ya me estaba empezando a asustar-Hermanito, hermanito, Dónde te has metido?

Escuche unos sollozos dentro de la cueva, suavemente di unas palmaditas a la entrada de roca- Hay alguien alli?-Pregunte lo mas tranquilamente para evitar asustar al ser que se encontraba allí adentro.

-Mi señor…-Dijo una voz femenina, una que conocía muy bien, había estado ahogándose en sus palabras. Sonreí internamente, por más que no sea la que realmente conozco, pensaba igual que ella y me ayudaría en todo lo que le pidiera. Me senté perezosamente, cruzándome de piernas y recostando mi espalda en la "puerta" de entrada. Tenía el presentimiento que mi hermano tardaría más de lo previsto y bueno, que mas podía hacer para matar el tiempo?

-Ahora…me dirías que fue exactamente lo que sucedió?-Pregunte, eso de hablar mucho todavía no me cuadraba muy bien…pero…que mas iba a hacer?, no había ninguna posibilidad de entrar o salir de la cueva sin ayuda de Phineas.

-Por supuesto…-Respondió tratándose de calmarse.

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher…

Maldición.

No contesta.

Y para que me extraño?, por algo me dijo que lo cubriera, no?, pero era inevitable pensar el porqué. Miles de posibilidades pasaron por mi cabeza. Si tiene novia, si está enamorado de una chica, Si Ferb esta enfermo, si tiene novia, si Candace esta embarazada, si…

En que rayos estoy pensando?!, si sigo asi solo voy a conseguir entrar en depresión…pero otra vez. Era inevitable, tenia una pregunta y miles de millones de respuestas. Pero bueno que mas podía hacer?, la única manera era esperar pacientemente a que el me lo diga.

Pasaron unos segundos en eterno silencio para mi cabeza y el resto de la habitación, una tortura para mi, en eso oí un gruñido. Uno que conocía perfectamente.

-Oh, allí estas Perry- Dije animándome un poco al ver al pequeño monotrema entrando por la puerta de la habitación que seguramente había estado abierta. Cuando el animalito estuvo lo suficientemente cerca mío lo tome en brazos y lo acaricie-Sabes?, eres más suave de lo que pareces-Dije soltando una risilla. Me pareció , por un segundo verlo reír ante mi comentario, pero, a quien engaño? , solo es un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa.

* * *

**Quien es la chica misteriosa con la que habla ferb?, porque estaba llorando?, que hacia dentro se esa cueva? y porque lo trataba como " señor"?**


	11. Chapter 11

Seguía corriendo, la lluvia que había aparecido el ultimo minuto ya me había empapado por completo, las calles estaban vacías, pero no era de sorprenderse, Danville jamás se caracterizo por ser una ciudad juerguera* por las noches.

**(N/A: El termino de ser "juerguero", en mi país se significa que es alguien que prácticamente vive para las fiestas)**

"En momentos como este me arrepiento de no haber traído mi chaqueta" Pensé "Pero no podía correr el riesgo de despertarla", me limpie el agua con las manos y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un determinado punto de la ciudad, al costado de un restaurante de comida china, que estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Odio mi vida…-Dijo malhumorada una señora que salía del restaurante al mismo tiempo que tiraba dos bolsas grandes de basura que se estrellaron contra el contenedor de basura abriéndolas y salpicando la basura por sus alrededores, cabe decir que yo también fui afectado.

-Puag!-Exclame limpiándome con la camiseta, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un punto determinado, me fijé de que ningún ser vivo me estuviera viendo, saque el control de mi bolsillo y presione el único botón que tenia. Sonó el típico pitido de un auto cuando se desbloquea y emergió del fondo del callejón una especie de platillo plateado con una franja amarilla a un costado, salió de el una especie de cámara minúscula y escaneo la zona, un segundo después se desplazo hasta mi y el platillo se convirtió en un skate a propulsión.

-Bueno Ferb, si que me impresionaste esta vez-Dije satisfecho subiéndome al skate y dirigiéndome donde debía estar hace ya un buen tiempo.

En otro lugar…

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo…Todo eso así de la nada?

-Bueno, antes de todo paso que…-Pero la voz no pudo terminar porque se escucho un murmullo en los arbustos-QU-que fue eso?!

-No hagas ruido…-En ese momento vi entre la maleza un mecho color rojo, no me traquilice ahora que esos sujetos andaban sueltos era muy peligroso descuidarse, pero me relaje a ver a mi hermano entrara tratando de evadir los mucho arboles que llenaban el lugar.

-Siento la tardanza…-Me dijo avergonzado bajando la mirada.

-Ya Hablaremos de eso luego…ahora vamos, no todos terminaron asi…

-Eh?-Dijo levantando la mirada confundido. Yo solo le sonreí y no dirigimos a la entrada de la cueva.

-Estas alli?-pregunte acercándome a la puerta.

-Si…

-Por favor aléjate de la entrada vamos a abrirla- Se escucharon unos pasos-Bien.

Phineas y yo nos dirigimos al tablero que se encontraba a un costado de la entrada, Phineas ingreso unos códigos y al costado de los códigos apareció una especia de tableros.

Pusimos nuestras manos y una especie de escáner paso por nuestras manos dándonos un ligero cosquilleo.

***ACCESO AUTORIZADO- ABIRENDO COMPUERTAS***

Salió humo del lugar.

Encendimos linternas, por seguridad todos los sistemas dejaron de funcionar y tenemos que ir nosotros mismos a encenderlos.

Cuando se disperso, me di cuenta que el humo era tierra esparcía en el aire seguramente por el alboroto de fuga, y luego me percate de ella, no era la verdadera pero aun así se veía a mi hermano muy preocupado por ella. Alli estaba, con una bata de hospital que le llegaba a una mano encima de la rodilla, estaba cubriéndose como podía por el frio que hacía y estaba restregándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz después de haber estado horas y horas en oscuridad.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte.

-Si…-Dijo ella.

-No, no lo estas-Dijo Phineas secamente. Yo lo mire con confusión-Ferb, ilumínala por completo.

Extrañado obedecí sin mediar palabra y recién me di cuenta a lo que Phineas se refería. La pobre apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sus rodillas tenían varios cortes y sus pies no estaban mejor, el el pie izquierdo tenia un tajado mas o menos profundo, estaba hinchado y rojizo, definitivamente estaba infectado.

Su rostro, aunque estaba mejor que sus piernas, estaba quemado por una de sus mejillas y en la otra una especie de arañazos. Se veía el sufrimiento en su rostro, inútilmente tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-Deja de fingir, he estado en una situación parecida a la tuya , se lo mucho que duele-Ella nos miro un segundo y rápidamente se puso a llorar descontroladamente-Ya… tranquila-le dijo mi hermano dándole palmaditas en el hombro y con una voz que se usa para tratar de hacer dormir un bebe-No hay nada que Phineas y Ferb no puedan solucionar!-La vi sacar una leve sonrisa ante el ultimo comentario, estoy seguro que de no ser por lo herida que estaba ,Phineas la hubiera abrazado, pero yo estaba un poco distante a todo eso… "He _estado en una situación parecida a la tuya , se lo mucho que duele…" _A qué rayos se refería mi hermano?

Unos minutos antes en algún punto del bosque de Danville….

-Shh…Cállense!-Grito en modo de susurró el s3 al ver como sus "hermanos" si es que se le puede llamar así, se escabullían y espiaban no tan silenciosamente al extraño sujeto de pelo verde que se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva hablando con ella.

-Sigo sin creer que en verdad la hayamos dejado haya adentro-Refunfuñó molesto el S1 cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, vamos, esa niñita no quiso salir, es su problema que no haya querido ser libre-le respondió con indiferencia la S3.

-Pero igual, quién sabe lo que le harán allá adentro…

-O más bien dirás, lo que nos harán acá afuera?-Les dijo el S2 metiéndose en la conversación-pelea de los otros sujetos.

-Ah?

-En otras palabras, si mas bien no podíamos salir, allí lo teníamos todo, salud , comida y un techo seguro, y ahora que?,no sabemos nada de supervivencia, jamas habiamos salido al mundo exterior, tendremos que dormir debajo de un árbol y con esta lluvia no me sorprendería que tu- Dijo señalando al S1-Acabes con una neumonía.

-Oh!, porque yo?

-porque eres el más pequeño!

-Ja!-Le respondió desviándole la mirada con molestia.

-Ah y por cierto no es "niñita" tienen un nombre, se llama_** Isabella**_

* * *

_****_**Hola!, despues de una semana sin entrega..., Esque me cortaron el internet!, y no pude subir el otro capitulo hasta ahora, y sumando mi varicela que me quita cualquier habilidad...no no exagero, tres dias en cama y cuando trato de escribir, pof!, desaparece la imaginación ni bien abro el Word, y tambien me paso lo mismo a la hora de dibujar,trato de hacer una simple persona ( SI, yo dibujo mas o menos decente, me especializo mas en dibujos animados) me salen las piernas super chuecas y un ojo mas grande que el otro, ese dia me pase el dia entero recobrando mi habilidad de dibujar y la de escribir, por el mismo que acabo de contarles el capitulo es mas corto de lo normal, o al menos eso me parece a mi.**

**Respecto a la historia, ya poco a poco estamos aclarando este misterio, entonces por esto entendemos, que la niña con la que hablaba Ferb era Isabella pero.., **** se estara refiriendo a la isabella que todos conocemos? o sera otra?, y segun lo que "Isabella" le cuenta a Ferb, que cosa habra pasado asi de la nada?, ya sabemos que Phineas y Ferb son los dueños del laboratorio, porque tenian metidos a cuatro sujetos dentro?, y porque el S2 decia que jamas habian salido al mundo exterior?, Phineas y Ferb son solo ****niños de 11 a****ños, sera posible que tuvieron encerrados a esos sujetos toda una vida?, Porque? **


End file.
